Una noche en medio de la lluvia
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Con el caer de la lluvia, la cita de Kurumi y Shido se vio arruinada, pero esto no significa que su noche se vea opacada por el agua. Kurumi aún tenía que hacer algunas cosas antes de poder darse cuenta que su futuro ya no sería el mismo que ella creía.


**Una noche en medio de la lluvia**

 **(A Date a Live Fanfic)**

* * *

Una noche en medio de la lluvia.

Siempre había admirado la magia que había tras una lluvia, pero siempre que veía las gotas de agua caer sentía algo en su corazón. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que Itsuka Shido selló sus poderes; aquel chico le había dado una segunda oportunidad para vivir pese a sus errores.

― Errores, siempre cometí los mismos errores. ― Pronunciaron sus labios mientras veía las gotas de agua caer.

Ella no buscaba el perdón del resto de las chicas, ella tal vez sólo buscaba el cariño que había perdido y que sólo él le había mostrado.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo ha de durar esta lluvia? ― Se preguntó mientras se quitaba sus ropas. ― Hace días que la lluvia cae en la ciudad y ya no hemos tenido tiempo de ir a nuestra anhelada cita, Shido-san.

De repente le sonido de una puerta abriéndose la alertó haciendo que girara sólo para encontrarse a la persona a la que tanto deseaba ver.

― Puede que sean otros dos días antes de nuestra cita, Kurumi. ― Habló el chico que selló sus poderes.

― Entonces es una lástima, yo que tanto quería salir a nuestra cita. ― Respondió ella con cierta tristeza, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

― Bueno, puede que de todos modos no este tan arruinada nuestra cita. ― Habló el joven Itsuka viendo como una confusión aparecía en el rostro de la joven. ― Vine a buscarte para que bajes, te tengo una sorpresa.

Kurumi no supo que decir, se encontraba bastante confundida ya que fue repentino para ella. ¿Acaso iban a tener su cita aún con este clima? Era ridículo tan siquiera el imaginar salir con una lluvia como esa. Poniéndose una vez más sus ropas, Kurumi acompañó a Shido a la puerta.

― ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado para nosotros, Shido-san? ― Preguntó Kurumi para tomar la mano de Shido.

Él se limitó a mantener silencio, pero regalándole una sonrisa a la joven quien ansiaba saber que sorpresa tenía Shido para ella.

Una vez llegaron ambos a la planta inferior, un hermoso aroma fue respirado por Kurumi quien reconoció de inmediato que se trataba de un postre. Llegando a la sala del lugar, grande fue la sorpresa de ver todo el lugar decorado para una fiesta, además de ver a cada una de las chicas con las que compartía al chico estar disfrutando un ameno ambiente de festividad.

― Vaya, hasta que te dignas en bajar, Kurumi.

La voz de Itsuka Kotori interrumpió el ambiente. Todas voltearon a ver hacia donde miraba la joven hermanastra de Shido.

― Es bueno saber que ya te encuentras aquí, Tohka no ha dejado de mencionar que ya quiere pastel. ― Habló Mana quien reía al ver a _la Princesa_ sonrojada por sus palabras.

Kurumi no sabía que decir, de hecho, no se esperaba ver una fiesta.

― Sí, ya te estábamos esperando, hasta pensé que Shido había decidido hacer _eso_ contigo. ― Habló Nia burlándose un poco del chico y ruborizando a casi todas las chicas que estaban presentes. ― Tranquilas, dudo mucho que él lo haya hecho. ― Fue entonces que ella notó el sonrojo en ambos jóvenes. ― De verdad lo hicieron.

― ¡Ya! Mejor cambiemos de tema. ― Habló Kotori ― Pero no crean que dejaré que ustedes dos se salven después de esto, me debes una buena explicación.

Kurumi se limitó a sonreír al ver el rostro de enfado de Kotori.

― Bueno, dejaré que me interrogues como antes. ― Respondió Kurumi. ― Por cierto, ¿qué estamos celebrando?

Antes de alguien siquiera le respondiera, apareció Miku junto a Yoshino, siendo esta última la que llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco y aparentemente se mostraba nerviosa. Fue en ese momento que Kurumi se había percatado de la ausencia de la pequeña y la cantante, pero ya dándose una idea de lo que se trataba.

― Y aquí se encuentra la cumpleañera. ― Anunció Miku con una sonrisa.

Yoshino sintió vergüenza y se ocultó detrás de Miku quien le sonrió dándole un poco de valor para asomarse.

― Vaya, vaya, ¿así que es tu cumpleaños? ― Habló Kurumi levantándose para ir hacia Yoshino quien asintió.

Todos se quedaron observando la acción de la chica. Desde que terminó todo el asunto del primer espíritu, las chicas tuvieron su momento de descanso, pero también hubo cambios. La desaparición de Mío provocó que las chicas se pusieran alertas para su llegada, pero también las cambio un poco, en especial a Kurumi.

Yoshino miraba a Kurumi con un poco de temor, pero al verla sonreír de manera sincera sintió una fuerte confianza en ella. Sin dudarlo dos veces se acercó a ella haciendo que todas las chicas mirasen con una sonrisa.

― Ven aquí.

Kurumi abrazó a Yoshino con ternura y amor, algo que en el pasado hubiera sido imposible de creer.

― Feliz cumpleaños, Yoshino. ― Dijo ella para darle un beso a la pequeña.

― G-Gracias ― Respondió ella un tanto feliz.

― Eso me recuerda ― Interrumpió Miku ― Ten.

La joven cantante extendió una carta hacia Kurumi quien la tomó un tanto extrañada.

― Shido me comentó que su cita se vio arruinada por las lluvias, por lo que me tome la molestia de pedir la reservación en un restaurante, vendrán por ustedes y los traerán de regreso. ― Dijo Miku notando como Kurumi le miraba agradecida. ― No tienes que gradecer nada, después de todo gracias a ti estamos hoy junto a _Darling_.

Kurumi no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió agradeciendo por la segunda oportunidad que el destino le había dado.

Hace tiempo, ella cometió tantos errores al creer que su justicia era la única que podía salvar al mundo, pero después se dio cuenta que no servía de nada si lo que hacia hería a otros. Su mundo fue oscuridad por mucho tiempo y en su creencia de salvación, encontró el manto de su perdición, al menos hasta que se cruzó en el camino de Itsuka Shido comprendió que su vida tenía más que un solo propósito

Ella había tomado la mano de Shido y se había encaminado en un baile que ella no esperaba, uno donde al final nuevamente conoció algo que había perdido.

― Estoy en casa.


End file.
